


Poophead

by TearHer



Category: Spirit Fingers (Webtoon), 스피릿 핑거스 | Spirit Fingers (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, No me dejen sola, lloro todas las noches, x q no existe el fandom español/inglés
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearHer/pseuds/TearHer
Summary: Woo Yeon, lluvia y El Cacas.





	Poophead

**Author's Note:**

> Um, no soy de escribir mucho porque -bloqueos- y no soy buena, pero espero que el ver esto haga que otras personas también quieran escribir sobre tan bello webtoon.

El viento soplaba por la calle vacía y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el pequeño techo que les sirvió de refugio. La tormenta se había desatado tan fuerte como sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba si él seguiría teniendo los que recientemente habían surgido en ella. Woo Yeon sentía su mano cálida. Poophead la había visitado en su escuela por tercera vez en la semana y en este momento sostenía su mano con tanta delicadeza que las orejas se le tiñieron de rojo.  
Media hora atrás, sus amigas se fueron con miradas cómplices, cómo si supieran algo que ella no. El día estaba ligeramente fresco y nublado. Él tironeó de ella suave para encabezar el camino al hogar de BaeBL, que fue interrumpido, aunque en la mente de él solo fuese su bella bae.  
Miró, no, más bien lo observó por un momento. Era atractivo, sí, aunque nunca le había dado importancia. Estúpidamente alto y largo. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa suave y una expresión relajada. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios eran esponjosos, mientras que tenía una línea de mandíbula afilada. Más allá de su aspecto, era una persona cálida que le había animado a ser una mejor versión de ella misma, a ser valiente, que la había cuidado sin pretender algo a cambio. La había visto por quien era. Notó su mirada fija y la miró enarcando una ceja.  
— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — preguntó con humor, tomando su breve observación como algo casual, sin saber lo que esta había revelado.  
—Me gustas — soltó ella, de forma casi inconsciente.  
Las mejillas de ambos se volvieron rojas, dejándolos parados en medio de la vereda, con las gotas salpicando un poco sus ropas, mirándose fijo.  
La sonrisa de él podría dejarla ciega, aunque era más probable que la asfixiara con el apretado abrazo que no se contuvo de dar.


End file.
